Pain Equals Love
by Lost Wingz
Summary: ONESHOT: There is a war between Mikan and Natsume? And it's on a bet? Who will win? The result: 2 wins 0 lose, what does this mean? The war is not what Mikan and Natsume have expected. Action/Humor/Romance, NxM. RxR


**A/N: **_this is my first time typing a one-shot story and a very long one too XD. Hope you like it!_**

* * *

**

Pain Equals Love

"Are you ready?"

"Ready."

Three people — one boy and two girls — hiding among themselves in the bushes, camouflaging from the enemy.

"Wait for the signal." Mikan commanded through her microphone, with her gun in her hands.

"Roger." Said the goofy jester — also known as Koko — through Mikan's earpiece.

"You don't have to tell me." Said the cold stoic voice — also known as Hotaru. Mikan adjusted her headphones with a microphone attach and hide herself behind a tree.

She looks up and saw a black crow flying by. Mikan press her earpiece.

"That's the signal." She said through the microphone. Mikan look back to see her two companions behind the bushes, she wave her hand, pointing the bushes at front.

"Go." She ordered and the three trios went for an ambush.

* * *

At the other side, three people hide behind the trees — one girl and two boys — loading their weapon. Their leader looks up at the sky and saw a crow flying pass by.

"That's the signal." The leader said in a bored voice. The black crow swoops down and land on its master arm.

"Natsume, are sure?" said the worried animal lover — also known as Ruka — as he gently stroke the crow's feather.

Their leader, Natsume, looks at his best friend with a stern look across his face and smirk.

"Definitely." He responds, coolly.

"Kya, I can't believe I'm in Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama team!" squealed a perm-hair girl — also known as Sumire, or permy. The leader fires his weapon at the girl and the bullet hit square in the head.

Sumire faints in a drop-dead like state on the ground, keeping her mouth shut forever.

"That should shut you up." The angry flame caster said angrily, blowing the smoke from his gun. His best friend sweat-drop at the scene.

"Natsume," Ruka said nervously, "you know we're one team _short_ now." Natsume stares at Ruka with a blank look, unaffected by the disadvantage.

"Let's go." He commands his best friend, testing the headpiece that he has been given. Ruka just nods his head and hide himself among the bushes leaving the unconscious body. Natsume and Ruka move closer, entering into the enemy's territory.

**And the war begins. **

* * *

"The enemy is approaching." Hotrau said in a bored tone, communicating her two minions via microphone who is well hidden behind the tree.

The two people nod their heads, already inform on the situation. Mikan holds her gun close to her chest and close her eyes, hearing any unusual footsteps.

She snaps her eyes open after hearing a broken tree branch.

"Enemy at front." Mikan shouted to the jester.

The jester pops to her side and signal her to attack. Mikan nod her head and went frontal. The jester follows behind, loading the gun in his hand and aim the enemy at front.

The shadow enemy notice two figures approaching and fire the gun brutally.

Mikan catches the enemy firing and hid behind the tree, shielding from the bullets. Koko jumps to the nearest log, after the bullet miss his head. He glower his head and place the gun on the log, focusing his aim at the enemy.

Koko fires his gun at the enemy as Mikan follows, firing the bullet at an angle behind the tree.

The enemy groans after been shot at many different angles and drops down dead.

"Enemy down." Koko said in a cheery voice, informing Mikan and Hotaru. Koko looks behind waiting for Mikan's signal.

She points her finger at front, signalling him to go. He nods his head and rush forward, as Mikan run from behind.

Unsuspectedly, an unknown enemy fire at Koko from above. The bullet smacks at the back of his head and Koko went down.

"Koko!" Mikan scream in fear, rushing to her companion. She drags the limp body away from the enemy's grasp and hides to the nearest bushes. Mikan camouflaged herself with the bushes and fire her gun at top the tree.

The sound of the bullet penetrates her enemy body and the falls from the branches, landing the body hard on the ground.

Mikan drop her gun and turn her head to aid Koko.

"Abandon him." Hotaru ordered her, making Mikan stop before reaching Koko.

"But…" she croaks, hesitate on the situation and press the headset close to her face.

"Leave him." She demands in an icy voice, sending chills down her spine. Mikan looks back at Koko one last time, grabs her gun and run forward, following Hotaru's order.

Mikan dodge at every stray bullet firing at her, avoiding to be hit. Mikan returns the favour by firing her gun at every approaching enemy coming at her before reaching Hotaru's side.

Mikan slide her body down, avoiding the prey eyes. Hotaru emotionally look at her.

"Feeling better?" She said in a dull voice. Mikan nods her head and give her a smile.

Mikan didn't have the chance to speak when someone rustles behind the bush. The two girls aim their gun at the bushes and hold the trigger to wait.

Out of the bushes, Subaru appears. Hotaru give her bother a cold glare. Subaru froze in his place after seeing his _'beloved'_ sister at front.

Hotaru drag Mikan, leaving the frozen statue. Subaru turn his head fort-five degrees at his sister slowly. Hotaru take this chance to fire her bazooka at close range and run forward, still holding on Mikan.

They stop at a certain part of the forest. After all, this is a war they are fighting. The girls pant heavily after making sure they are no enemy in their radius. Mikan rest on a flat rock and load her near-empty bullets.

Hotaru wipes the unwanted mud on her _beloved _bazooka but she stops halfway. She whips her head at a particular tree and said to Mikan, _"the enemy is here,"_ Through her communicator.

Mikan jumps away from her comfortable sit and run to Hotaru side. She aims her gun at the tree, while her eyes are focusing on finding the enemy.

A _white rabbit _jumps out of the tree. The two girls back away from the rabbit.

"Bunny boy is here." Hotaru said in a whisper, warning Mikan that the alias enemy is close.

"Okay." Mikan said slowly, watching Hotaru's back with her finger trailing on the trigger.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san." The male apologise in a sad voice. Mikan turn her head at the owner and gasp, surprise to see the gun aiming at her.

"Ruka-pyon" She cry his name. Ruka went hesitate on pulling the trigger. Hotaru jump at front of Mikan, pushing her into the bushes.

"Go." She said softly to Mikan, unable to face her.

"B-but Hotaru," Mikan complains, facing her back and refuse to leave her best friend.

"Just go!" Hotaru ordered, rasing her voice. Tears start to fill in her eyes and she run off, shouting at Hotaru in the microphone like _Hotaru you baka_.

Hotaru remove the headset away from her ear while muttering "_baka Mikan" _and place it back. She then faces at Ruka with a gleaming look at her face.

"Do you what this is bunny boy?" She asks, with a smirk and flashes a photo at front of his face. Ruka's face went beetroot red.

"Imai." He screams and run up to her, "don't you dare show that to everyone."

"Make me." She said acidly and escape with her duck scooter, still holding Ruka's embarrassing photo.

"Imai!!" He shouts again, riding a rhino to chase after her while firing his gun at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikan stops at a nearby tree, lost and tired.

_Hope everyone is alright _Mikan thought worriedly. A certain _person _crawls up to her and aim the gun at her back.

"We meet, polka dots." Said a familiar voice, in a amuse voice. Mikan wisp her head at the person and narrow her eyes in fury.

"Natsume you pervert!" She screeches in anger, kicking the gun away from her. Natsume skilfully dodge her kicks and insult her again.

"So it is teddy bears today?" he said slyly. Her face turns red.

"How would you know since I'm wearing overalls?" Mikan said angrily, firing her gun at her _number one_ enemy.

"So you are wearing bears." he said calmly, quirking a brow. Mikan click her tongue, annoyed and continue to shoot at him. Natsume went frontal pushing Mikan's weapon in the other direction and directly looking at her face.

Mikan's chocolate eyes widen after seeing a serious look in his ruby eyes.

Silence tension in the air for while.

"Oi! Mikan are you okay?" said an older male voice, breaking the silence.

Mikan jerk her head away from Natsume and turn her head with a happy smile, shouting at the person, "Tsubasa-senpai."

Natsume click his tongue annoyed at the shadow person. Mikan jump in joy skipping happily to her senpai's side — that is until Natsume clamps his hand on her head making her stop in her tracks.

Mikan slowly turns her head and softly said, "Natsume?"

Natsume ignores her call and possessively pull her to his chest, hugging her with one arm protectively. Mikan blushes on Natsume's action.

Natsume pull the gun, holding the trigger and aim at Tsubasa with a cold look on his face.

"Die baldy." He said in a deadly voice and fires his gun. The bullet went straight to the chest, causing Tsubasa to fall backward from the hard impact and land on the soil ground, unconscious.

Mikan grasp away from his protective arm and look away from his face, blushing.

"Arrogant jerk." Mikan mumbles under her breath. Natsume sharp ears pick her insult and cunningly smirk at her. He lowers his head and near his lips to her ear.

"Remember the bet?" he said in a seductive way that can make anyone melts. Mikan push his face away from her ears, after hearing his shivering voice.

"I remember." She said in a quiet voice, still facing away from him. Natsume widen his smirk. Mikan aim her gun over Natsume's shoulder and said, "Duck."

Natsume duck his head as Mikan pull the trigger. Five rapid bullet wisps their ears as the bullet hits Mikan's target. The person groans from the sudden hit and hurriedly retreat.

"That was Persona." Mikan said in a dull voice, blowing the smoke from the gun. Natsume grit his teeth after hearing the _taboo _name and brush the dirt away from his clothing.

A faint twig captures the flame caster's ear as he protectively rushes at front of Mikan and fire at the intruder. An all-so familiar voice cries in his ears after the bullet hits the target and all Natsume do is roll his eyes.

"Damn gay Naru." He growl under his breath. Mikan let out a small laugh but the laugh didn't last long. Mikan turn her back, allowing her back brush against his and shoot at the hating intruder.

"Haha, Jin-jin is down." She said in an evil laugh after hearing Jin-jin's cries.

"Watch out." He said in a stern voice and fire at the surrounding enemy. Mikan help Natsume by taking the enemy from behind as the duo rapidly fires at the annoying enemy.

* * *

After constantly firing, the duo pants heavily after their enemy retreat.

"Last one?" Natsume said angrily. Mikan looks around unsure if they are more.

She looks at up and something bright flashes in her eyes in the tree. Mikan shield her eyes from the blinding light and examine the blinded object. Her eyes widen in shock.

"Natsume look out." She screams pushing Natsume. Natsume eyes widen from the sudden push.

He looks up but it was _too late_.

The blinded object fires after Mikan pushes him and the lightening bullet hits her at the back of her head.

"Mikan." He shouted concern is evident in his eyes and run to her. Mikan strugglingly stood up, her arms shaking from the sudden pain. She places her hand at the back of her head and her fingers feel something wet.

She draws the wet substance to her eyes and her face went pale.

"N-N-Natsume…" she said in a shaky voice. Natsume pull her hand close to his face and examine the liquid. He shakes his head, bewildered on what he sees.

The liquid is _blood_.

He pulls her body close to his and reassuringly whispers her ear, saying _it is okay_.

"Natsume…" she calls his name weakly, feeling her body shivering — even though it is a _hot_ day. Natsume pull the gun in his hand and aim at top the tree. His eyes angered in fury.

"You bastard." He curses at the person and endlessly fires at the person until that person is drop dead.

Natsume toss the gun aside and hug the weak Mikan close to his body.

"Natsume…" she calls his again in a struggle voice while tiredly place her hand at his face.

"Baka." He insulted her but his eyes show hurt. She gives him weak smile.

"Guess I am." She quickly agrees, in a soft voice. Her breathing starts to shorten and her eyes become droopy which scares him.

"Baka, don't you dare sleep." He shouted at her, fear is evident in his voice. Mikan starts to caress his cheek, tracing his fine jaw line and her face showing her innocence.

"I haven't see you smile, Natsume." She stated, ignoring his cries. Natsume stops her caressing hand with his own hand and stare at her, frowning.

"This isn't the time to be talking like that, baka." He angrily lectures her. Her eyes sadden and this cause to hurt Natsume more.

"Alright." She said sadly. She weakly grasp away from his arms and bury her head in his chest. She muffles a _sorry _in his torn clothing.

Regret and pain feel inside of Natsume body. He tightens his grip on her hand and softly calls her _Mikan_.

She tiredly looks up, seeing his pain face close to hers. Natsume removes his mask at front of her and toss it the unwanted object on the ground. He pulls her hand to his cheeks, allowing her to caress and warmly smile only to _her_.

Mikan's face brightens after seeing his smile and rests her head on his arm.

"I really like your smile, Natsume." She comments him and smile. Natsume press his head against hers and mutter _baka_.

**TWEEEEEEEEEP**

"Natsume nii-san, you're _disqualified_." Said the ghost manipulator — also known as Youichi — as the little boy blows the whistle.

Natsume flinch from the sudden interruption and blankly stare at the little boy.

"Nice work, Mikan." Hotaru said dully, jumping out of the bushes with a camera in her hands.

Mikan jump out from Natsume's arm and stretch her arms intensely like she wasn't hurt from the start.

"You know you shouldn't have to _hit _me that _hard_." She complains at her best friend, wiping the _'blood'_ from her hair.

"It's looks more realistic if I fire hard." Hotaru said matter-of-fact. Mikan pout at her cold friend and childishly cross her arm

Natsume Hyuuga, stunned on the situation but quickly keep his cool and angrily glare.

"You mean this is a set up?" he growled at everyone, mainly at a certain brunette.

"Yup." Mikan chirped at him and add, "Remember the bet?"

Natsume growl at the word _bet _and turn his head away, already knowing what she means.

"The loser will obey the winner's wish." She reminded him, oblivious to the cold glare.

"Sorry Natsume." Ruka apologise to his friend, after appearing from the bushes. He glares at Ruka, bewildered on the betrayal and growl louder while muttering colourful curses under his breath.

"Natsume-nii, you're disqualified for _removing _your mask during the _game_." Youichi explains, reading a loud from a thick book, "in _paintball _under no circumstances for anyone to remove their mask once entering the game. This also follows on not using an Alice — exclude Hotaru's-nee — in the battle. If these rules are broken then you're out the battlefield."

Natsume's piercing eyes shot the closest tree, burning the tree mercilessly which tells him that he is very annoyed. Then he stomps off.

"Natsume." Mikan calls him anxiously, running to his side. Once she places her hand on his am, Natsume just swipe it off. He shows his face to her which makes Mikan gasp and walks away, leaving the battle field.

Mikan clutch her chest tightly after seeing Natsume's face. His face shows irritation and annoyance but his ruby eyes show a different story — it shows hurt and betrayal. She feels _guilty_ on _betraying him_.

Mikan grabs her mask and toss the object away from her face.

"I'm disqualified too." She announces to Youichi and chase after Natsume, leaving everyone speechless.

"Sakura-san —" Ruka's words got cut off when Hotaru stops him. She shook her head and said _"leave them be"_

Ruka nods his head, allowing them to have privacy.

* * *

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted his name, running after him. Natsume ignores her and continue walking.

"Natsume!!" She shouted at him again, running a lot faster. He quickens his pace after he hears her breathing from behind.

"Natsume! Stop!" She screams at the top of her lungs. Tears start to stream her eyes as her running begins to slow down. Her breathing shortens as she gasps, "Stop…"

Natsume stops which cause for Mikan to crash her face on his back. She rubs her face and holds his arm tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"Natsume…" she calls his name again in a teary voice. Natsume shift his head at her, showing his face full of pain and betrayal.

"Are you satisfied?" He asks her coldly with no emotion in his voice. The cold emotionless voice sends shivers down her spine.

Mikan look down and shook her head, replying him a, "No."

"Then what satisfied you?" He asks her, his ruby eyes showing no emotion.

"Nothing." She answered in shame, scared to face him. Natsume pull Mikan's hand away from his arm, bangs concealing his face and turn his back at her.

"Then don't use me on your little games." He icily responds, hands in his pockets and begins to walk off.

"Natsume, wait." She finally utters. He stops and waits for her reply.

"Turn around." She said in a whisper, walking up close. Natsume turn his whole body around, to find Mikan up close. He looks down at her, find her face looking down. He quirk a brow, waiting for her response.

"…" no words leave her lips.

Natsume click his tongue annoyed and angrily said, "What a waste of time." And turn his head.

"Natsume!" Mikan's voice surprisingly rises which startles Natsume. He turns his head for a moment to find something very _surprising_.

He blinks twice before getting a grip on what's going on.

One moment, she raise her voice at him and the next, he found _his_ lips lock onto _hers_. Her hands grip his collar, making his head close to hers.

He closes his eyes, responding the kiss as he entangles his arms around her petite waist. The kiss didn't last long when Mikan broke the kiss for a breather.

She took a few steps back; covering her mouth and making her eyes look in a different direction. Her face flushes scarlet on her bold actions.

"I really mean it when I say _I like your smile_." She confesses to him truthfully, her mouth covered by her hand and adds in a whisper, "_This is my wish_…"

Natsume's eyes soften after seeing his maiden confess while blushing madly. He walks forward, removing Mikan's hand away from her face and unexpectedly pecks her on the lip.

Mikan blushes deeper.

"Wish granted." He said softly in his husky voice and embraces her for a hug. Mikan becomes startled by his actions and looks up on seeing his face. Her eyes melted which makes her blushes even deeper.

He is _smiling_. The Natsume Hyuuga is smiling at Mikan which it is for _her _and _only her_.

"Then the kiss is enough?" She teases him with a sly grin.

Natsume think for a while then he stare deeply at her chocolate orbs. His trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"Not enough." He said cockily and pulls his girl to his lips. And thankfully, Mikan respond his passionate kiss, because that is _his wish_.

_Game:_

_2 wins 0 lose_

_The result:_

_Two wins Equals Love_

_~The End~_

* * *

_Haha, did i trick you? They are playing paintball and their field is the forest. Is it good for my first time one-shot? Does it crack you? Sorry if this one-shot is long..._

_i just play paintball for my friend's birthday party and believe me it hurts alot. :'( I'm still bruise for being hit at the back and the head (Ouch!) XD trust me, the mask only protects your face but it wouldn't protect your head_

_Remember to Read and Review._


End file.
